Musical Hearts
by DragonXreeper
Summary: Sora has learned of a new band called "Kingdom hearts". He is enticed by the band and wants to learn more about them. First fanfic. AU. Not good with summaries.(or writing)
1. Easy listening

_disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts._

Musical Hearts

Sora was walking through walmart to get some medicine that his mother told him to pick up. He saw his best friend riku browse through the cd section in the middle of the store. Sora knew that riku hadn't seen him yet so he hid behind the shelf to stay hidden and snuck up behind the white haired boy to scare him. As soon as sora was behind him riku said, "what do you think you're doing sora?" without even as much as batting an eye. Sora was dumbfounded how did riku know that he was even here? "anybody could see those enormous size shoes you wear even from a mile away" the silver haired boy said while chuckling. "that's not funny" Sora hollered, "but anyway, what are you doing looking through the five dollar cd bin at walmart? Don't you have anything else better to do?" he said as he started going through the bin himself. "no, not really, just killing time till dad gets off work."

Neither of the boys said much after that they just looked through the bin looking for a good cd to find. They saw many of the same cd's in the bin. They saw Johnny Cash, niki manji, Boys Like Girls, Marvine Gaye, and much more but one cd case really stood out to sora. It was a black case with the outline of a blue heart and had a key looking sword through it with the words kingdom hearts written atop of it. "What do ya got there sora?" Riku said as he put the last cd he had back into the bin. "Oh uhhh, I don't know I just picked it up because it looked pretty interesting. The band is called Kingdom Hearts" the brown haired boy said with a uncertain look on his face. Riku responded with "well, what's some of their songs?" "let's see here. There is Simple and Clean, Dearly Beloved, Vector to the Heavens, and Sora's Sacrifice." The younger boy answered.

The taller boy just laughed and said, "dude, Sora's Sacrifice, it's got your name right on it you have to buy it."

The big shoeded boy said questionably, "I don't know it sounds like one of those romantic band with a lot of love songs."

"Oh come on Sora don't be like that. I think it will be great and besides even if it is one of those types of band we can always just make fun of it." Riku stated."I know why you don't want it. It's because you think Kairi will make fun of you." Sora blushed at this statement. It's true that Sora did like Kairi, and Riku knew it to. All he had to do was mention her name and he could get Sora to do whatever he wanted. "That's not true" sora said all flustered. "Fine! I'll get it if you want me to that badly." Sora had given up the battle he knew he couldn't win.

Soon Sora had bought the medicine his mother had requested along with the cd and left the store. He and Riku went to Sora's house dropped off the Medicine to his mom before they went up to his room to try out the cd he had bought. Luckily there was an old cd-radio player that Sora's mother hadn't thrown away. Riku plopped on the bed saying, "Hurry up, I'm curious as to what they sound like." Sora just responded saying, "I know, me to. I just have to get this stupid machine to work." as he was hitting it on the sides to try and get it to turn on. "Have you tried plugging it into the wall?" Riku said as he pointed to the cord that was coming out the aged stereo. Sora just looked at the plug-in sheepishly "Oh!" he said as he plugged the cord into the wall. With that the stereo turned on and made a little beeping noise.

As the first song came on Sora sat back in his rolling chair almost flipping it over in the process. "Which song is this?" the silver haired boy asked. Sora replied with, "It's the one that has my name in it." The song started with a soft piano slowly intensifies while also harmonizing with the violins lightly playing in the background. It then reaches its climax and quickly disperses. As the song came to a fade Riku said "Wow, that was actually pretty good if I do say so myself." A couple songs later Sora's mother called them down to eat and riku left because he knew it was getting late and his parents would probably worry if he wasn't home by a certain time.

That night as sora was getting ready for bed he though "We didn't have to buy the cd. We could have just looked it up online" as he mentally slapped himself.

 _Thank you to everyone who read this. I know I am not the best author there is so I would really appreciate it if you leave a review telling me how I did. Don't be sappy with it I want real honest reviews even if I stay up all night crying myself to sleep over it. This is my first fanfiction i've ever posted. Let me know if I should post more or not. Thank you._


	2. The ensemble

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

Sing it girl

Whenever sora got up for school the next morning he realised that he had left the cd player on and had been listening to it all night. "Man my head is splitting." he said as he went to turn off his cd player. DING DONG. Sora turned to look out his window to see the person he admired most, "HEY THERE KAIRI." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Wha". startled Kairi jumped up in the air a little. When she got back down she stomped her foot on the ground saying, "Sora, don't scare me like that."The brown haired boy smiled and replied "I can't help it. It's just so much fun." before heading down the stairs to let one of his best friends into his house.

Sora opened the door to see his best friend and thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He had seen many women in his lifetime as a teenage boy but this one always managed to take his breath away. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. "Earth to Sora is anybody in there," Kairi said as she waved her hand in front of Sora's face. The spiky haired boy blushed a little bit at this statement due to what he was just thinking. "Sora to Earth, that is a negative. over and out." Sora said as he held his finger up by his ear and trying to speak in an astronaut voice. Kairi just rolled her eyes at this as she went into the house.

Sora's mother Ms. Hikaru was making breakfast on the stove when she head the front doorbell and soon after a "HEY THERE KAIRI" coming from up the stairs. She just said to herself "That boy is always so energetic." She soon got done making their breakfast, pancakes,eggs, and sausage. She was soon joined by her son and his friend at the table to eat. They sat down and talked about trivial things like how school was going and things like what colleges they wanted to go to.

Sora was the first to get done eating like always because he scarfed down his food like a vacuum. He soon left the dinner table to get ready for school. Soon after Ms. Hikaru left to go do laundry and to start getting ready for the day. Kairi was left all alone at the dinner table and as she got up to go sit down on the sofa in the living she heard a soft noise coming from up the stairs. As anybody would do she followed this noise all the way up to sora's room and found out that sora had left his cd player on. She soon discovered that sora was listening to "Simple and Clean" her favorite song by a band that she hadn't heard since she was 10 years old.

Before long sora walked in ready to go to school. What he saw before him he could not describe. He saw Kairi standing in the middle of his room headbanging to a cd that he just bought singing, "SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY THAT YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL TONIGHT!" It almost looked like that she a tear rolling down her face. "Uh, Kairi are you ok?" the spiky haired boy concernaly asked a overly enthused Kairi. As quickly as humanly possible Kairi turned the cd player off, turned to sora and stuttered "Wh-Wh- When did you get here?" Sora just gave a devilish smile and said "long enough to know you feel simple and clean." Kairi's face turned red as the blood that goes through her body. She ran past Sora, down the stairs, and through the door screaming, "Sora you idiot." Sora soon followed suit running down the stairs saying goodbye to his mother for the day and locked the door behind him. "There he goes being eccentric again" Ms. hikaru said continuing to fold up the laundry.

After a little bit of running Sora finally caught up to Kairi who was out of wind. "Come on kairi, you didn't have to do that. I was just teasing you a little." Sora said. The tired out girl catching her breath said "I know. It has just been a while since I heard that song so I was shocked when you saw me. How do you know that band Sora." The usually happy go lucky boy just put his head down in defeat when he remembered that riku had forced him to buy it just the night before. "I really don't know them all that well. I was just at walmart last night when I saw its cd so I decided to buy it that's all. You seemed that you knew it pretty well how do you know them?" Kairi joyfully replied back with "They use to be one of my favorite bands when I was a little girl. I would listen to them all the time. They have such a wide variety of music that you will never get bored. Most of their songs are orchestra type of music but they do have a couple other songs that aren't just instrumental."

As they walked through the front gate of their school Riku was sitting on the front steps. "Hey lovebirds what are you talking about?" This use to bother Sora whenever Riku would call them lovebirds but he eventually got use to it. "Nothing much. You know that cd you made me buy yesterday it turns out that that use to be one of kairi's favorite bands." Sora said as they walked into the building. "Wow, you don't say what a coincidence." The silver hair boy said. With that Kairi joined in on the conversation with " you know what the best part is. I heard that they are making a comeback tour. If they come around here do you all think you would like to go?"

The two boys abruptly replied "of course." Sora being more loud and excited about it then Riku seemed to be.

Shortly after the bell rang and classes had begun.

 _Thanks to everyone who is actually reading this. I just wanted to say thank you and I hope you keep on reading. let me know how I am doing. I know I am not the best with grammar especially commas and stuff like that so let me know of you want me to write more. I will continue to write more as long as one person likes it, but if you don't like it you don't have to read it._


	3. The Struggle

Musical hearts 3

 **The Struggle**

Shortly after Lunch time had started the trio of students had grabbed their lunches and were sitting at the picnic table outside buy the front door where most of the seniors ate. Kairi had grabbed her phone and was fiddling on it for a few minutes until:

"Hey Sora give me back my fry that you stole!" Riku bursted out at Sora after he stole his fry.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it." Sora said as he laughed because he knew there was nothing that riku could do.

"This" riku said just as he moved his hand over to Sora's plate and snatched more than one fry.

"Hey that's no fair I only grabbed one and you had more than I did to start with." Sora proclaimed at riku who was already eating the fries that were stolen off of the plate.

The two boys locked eyes each having a gleam of murder in them. Kairi then looked up from her phone and saw the two boys at each other's throats. Knowing this was a common occurance she quickly brushed it off and showed the boys her phone and said "look at this."

They quickly forgot about what they were fighting about and looked toward the phone and read what it said

Kingdom hearts world tour locations and dates

Hollow Bastion- June 8

Traverse Town- June 15

Agrabah- June 22

Hundred Acre Woods-July 4

Port Royal- July 13

Twilight Town- July 27

Destiny Island- August 3

"That's perfect August 3. That's in about 3 weeks." Sora exclaimed.

"There is just one problem." Kairi said unenthusiastically.

"What's that?" Riku asked.

"It say's here that there are only two seats available and that you have to preorder your seats, so you can't show up at the door and pay if someone doesn't go."Kairi told the boys.

"Well, what are we going to do? since there are three of us there isn't enough tickets." Sora asked.

"We don't have to go. we can always do something else. it's not that important." Kairi said as she Finished up her plate of food.

"No you should go. You seem like you really want to. Now we just have to figure out who is going to go with you." Riku said with a smile.

"Well it should be me because...um... I'm free and Riku has a part time job he does on the weekends." Sora said rater quickly and without thought.

'What's that suppose to mean Sora. Are you saying I don't have a life?" Riku asked beinged ticked off at Sora's comment.

"Not at all. I'm just saying that I should be the one to go. because I'm free." Sora said.

"Well I'll be able to go because i'm off that weekend and can drive." Riku said.

'"Come on guys it really is ok we will find something else to do." Kairi cried. neither of the boys were paying any attention they were only looking into each others eyes

"You know what to do when ever we have a disagreement." Sora retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do" Riku said holding back an evil smile.

Each young man knew what the other was thinking. Each with a gaze of determination. There was only one way to settle this. They both got up from their seats and went over to a big arena that was out of sight near the side of the building. "Hey look everybody. Sora and Riku are going over to the box. You all know what that means." A young man yelled out at whoever would listen. "LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMBLLLEEEE!!!!!!!" another kid shouted after they got out of their chairs.

The two contestants picked up a hard foam sword and went to opposite sides of the arena. Selphie, the local struggle show girl, walked to the center to give the rules, "alright fellas you know the rules no biting, scratching, poking of the eye, or hitting below the belt at anytime The first one to get knocked out of the ring or pinned down loses. Other than that go wild." As she slowly walked out the the arena she turned around and gave a good to go signal for the boys to start.

Sora was the first to spring into action starting with a leaping over head strike at Riku. Which was deflected with ease, "Oh Sora you're so easy to read I can do it with my eyes closed." Sora then quickly grabbed Riku Shirt and tried to push him out of bounce.

"Gah" Shouted Riku just barely being able to stop himself from falling over, "I'll admit you gotten a little better since the last time we fought, but that won't be enough to stop me." He ran over to where Sora was standing and threw his sword at him. Sora easily blocked it with his, but wasn't expecting to see a charging riku jumping at him right after.

They both fell to the ground rolling around trying to gain dominance to pin the other one down. It was a hearty minute but riku being the stronger one and the one bigger in statue sora couldn't move and had to admit defeat.

"Alright get off me you big lug of meat" Sora said as his face was forced on the ground.

The crowd quickly dispersed seeing that there was no more action to be had. The only one that remained was kairi looking furiously at the two boys.

"What have I told you before. I don't like when you two fight you can seriously get hurt." Kairi protested at them.

"Yeah but we didn't." Sora exclaimed.

"We weren't really trying, because if we were then we would get in trouble with the school and get suspended." Riku stated, "Besides I can't go any way I have a family reunion my parents are making me go to that weekend."

"What! Why did you say you could then?" Sora asked.

"Because I knew you would get mad and try to fight me," Riku said while smiling.

"Why would you want to fight me?" Sora asked.

Riku just smiled and whispered in Sora's ear, "because Sora, you can't just steal another man's fries and expect to get away with it." With this he just laughed and walked away.

"Well" Kairi said. "looks like it's just going to be me and you then I'll go ahead and order the tickets right now. You can come pick me up at my house at 5 that Saturday and go to the concert then."

"But Kairi I don't have a car. How can I pick you up?" Sora asked very confused.

"By walking silly, it's only downtown in the old theater building across the street from the bakery." Kairi said while sheeply covering her mouth with her fingers trying not to laugh.

Sora only put his hand on the back of his head looking down at the ground feeling embarrassed. "alright Kairi I'll come and pick you up, but only one condition."

"Oh! and what might that be?" Kairi asked scared on what Sora could be thinking about.

"Lend me your homework for our math class. I forgot to do mine because I was doing other things last night." Sora asked putting his hands together.

"Sora you were playing games again last night and didn't do the assignment did you." Kairi stated while flailing her arms around. "Alright I'll get them for you once we get to my locker."

With that the bell rang and the time for lunch was over.


End file.
